Mas atras del Pasado
by Shahara Seax
Summary: Ella no era de esa época. Y nunca iba a pertenecer a esa época -Estas alterando el destino kagome, y el te volverá a tu verdadero lugar- El Destino nunca se equivoca n/a: por pedido de cesia843 sera un sesshome
1. introducción

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko._ _Bueno aclaro algunas cosas:_ _solo acepto comentarios sin agresiones tanto a mi persona o sobre el fanfic_ _aclaro que esta es una historia que vengo escribiendo de hace mucho_ _voy a subir imagenes o dibujos en mi fb:_

 _Shura kirigakure_

 _Y si no estan contentos con mi historia o no es de su agrado dejen de leerla y listo._

 _\- dialogos-_

 _"pensamientos de personaje"_

 _xxxxxxcambio de escenaxxxxxxx_

 ** _Bueno asi empezamos_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Mas atras del Pasado_**

 ** _introducción_**

Después de pensarlo mucho tiempo tome la decisión que podría ser la correcta, no solo por mi sino para el grupo.

Hoy seria mi ultimo día con ellos, porque llegue a tomar esta difícil decisión?? cómo llegue a esto?

En la ultima batalla contra naraku habíamos ganado, la perla estaba completa, kohaku estaba vivo y con nosotros, el agujero negro ya se había cerrado Fue nuestra victoria después de tanto tiempo y de grandes batallas todo termino bien.

La perla desaparecido después que inuyasha pidiera su deseo de revivir a kikyo. Tanto el y la miko trasmitían un gran amor entre ellos, por fin estaban juntos.

Unos meses después miroku y sango se habían casado y después de estos 4 años ya tenían 2 hijas y un pequeño varón. Dos años después inuyasha y kikyo se habían casado

Shippo se fue a entrenar para ser un demonio zorro, así que últimamente ya ni volvía a la aldea.

La anciana kaede había fallecido y había quedado a cargo de la aldea kikyo como su protectora.

Y yo había dejado el colegio, ya que vivía mas en la época antigua que en la mía, tratando de desarrollar mis poderes como me dijo midoriko. Había dejado el arco para remplazarlo por una espada.

Tenia mi propia cabaña cerca del árbol sagrado, pero todo cambio después de una visita inesperada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La joven miko se encontraba afilando su espada, ya que su ultima batalla había sido muy dura. Hasta que sintió unas golpes en la entrada de su cabaña, pensando que deberia ser sango fue a recibirla con una sonrisa

-Sango no te esperaba tan pron..-dijo sonriendo kagome -ah hola kikyo- susurro

-hola kagome-hablo con una voz fría y dura-vas a dejarme entrar?- dijo elevando una de sus cejas

-si claro entra-respondió sonriendo

la miko se sentó en unos almohadones cerca de la mesa ratona, mientras que la joven iba a buscar unas tazas para el té. Cuando volvió con dos tazas calientes le ofreció una a la miko y ella la acepto pero no tomo. Kagome tomaba despacio teniendo un mal presentimiento por la llegada de kikyo.

-Kagome no vine por una visita de cortesía - mirándola fijamente- Cuando volverás a tu época?-dijo sin rodeos.

-No lose-susurro-pero si necesitas algo yo...-

kikyo se levanto y haciéndola callar le dijo-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que este no es tu tiempo, no perteneces aquí esta no es tu época y nunca lo será. Ya no eres necesaria aquí, ya no hay fragmentos, y nadie te necesita. Yo estoy con inuyasha, y tengo un buen lazo con miroku y sango . La aldea esta a salvo bajo mi protección. Ya tendrías que irte-

la taza cayo al suelo, rompiéndose al instante desparramando su liquido. kagome no podía salir de su impresión fue como un balde de agua fría "porque"

fueron unos largos minutos de silencio hasta que fue roto por la miko -pero yo..-

-No dejaras de ser una chiquilla tonta kagome-dijo la miko mirándola con sus fríos y calculadores ojos- Estas alterando el destino, y el te volverá a tu verdadero lugar- se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a la joven sentada con una mirada perdida

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había llegado a esto irse en medio de la noche sin avisar ni hablar con nadie

Su bolso pesaba llevaba sus armas creadas por totosai, su traje de exterminadora que fue el ultimo regalo de su mejor amiga, con algunos de sus kimonos favoritos

Era una noche fría, pero muy tranquila y silenciosa cada paso que daba se sentía peor. No quería volver a su época amaba mucho la antigua, sus amigos que pasaron a ser su familia las aventuras pero era cierto no pertenecía a ese lugar y el destino lo iba a ser cambiar

llegue hasta el pozo tocando su vieja y desgastada madera pensado en cada uno de sus viajes, salir de el y ver a sus amigos sonriéndole, cada abajo que le daba a inuyasha, lo pesada que era su mochila por la comida que traía de su época.

"No quiero volver"

Estuvo unos minutos mirando el cielo y pensando en lo que iba a dejar atrás a sus amigos y mas la nueva amistad\hermanos que tenia con inuyasha.

Pensando en eso ultimo se dejo caer dentro del pozo sintiendo un intenso frio en su interior hasta que había salido de esa época. Lo único que le había resultado extraño era que el viaje fue mas largo.

Sintiendo el suelo frio en sus pies, cerrando los ojos por un momento dejando caer su bolso, se formaron gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos pero no lloro había pasado mucho, ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes ya no mas.

Dando un suave suspiro abrió lentamente sus ojos volviendo a ver la luna dando una suave luz, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa "no pude volver". Salió una suave sonrisa de sus labios pensado que tenia una nueva razón para quedarse

Subió hasta poder salir del pozo pero ...

-No esta mi cabaña no esta!-susurro con miedo la miko. Dejando caer sus cosas al suelo se dirigió corriendo a donde deberia estar su cabaña pero no había ni rastro ni marcas de su cabaña hasta que dirigió su mirada al árbol sagrado y lo vio

-la marca ... de la flecha de kikyo ... no esta...-dijo quedándose sin aliento la miko, fue acercándose lentamente hacia el árbol tocando donde deberia estar la marca de la flecha

-donde estoy...-dijo susurrando

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno espero que les alla gustado.**

 **Esta historia va a ser un kagome x. ...**

 **dejen sus comentarios que les gustaria xd**

 **nos vemos en el prox cap**

 **Sayonaraa!**


	2. raptada

Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko

Bueno intentado dormir cosas que no logré hacer ya que son las 2:39am y pienso en una escena de cómo podría seguir la historia.

Así que los invito que cuando lean cierren los ojos y imagínese ser kagome así como yo lo hago.

Cesia 843 por tu pedido será sesshome que lo disfrutes

Aclaración: sino te gusta la historia o no estás de acuerdo, dejes de leerla sin insultar o criticar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más atrás del pasado

Capitulo : Raptada

Sentía mi respiración acelerarse y a sentirme más acalorada no lo entendía, había cruzado el pozo. Porque no estaba en su época! O si seguía en la época antigua que había pasado con su cabaña, sus cosas y lo más importante porque no estaba la marca en el árbol!

Tenia que calmarme .

Me apoye en el árbol sagrado bajando lentamente hacia el suelo sentándome en el frío pasto, me había olvidado del frío que sentía antes de salir.

Me abrase a mi misma tratando de darme algo de calor pero algo que me tenía sin cuidado no entendía que había pasado

"y si es una ilusión? O es un sueño"

Cuando me llegó esa idea en la mente me pellizque el brazo tratando de despertar de este sueño pero no, no era un sueño era un pesadilla que parecía no tener final.

"Tranquila kagome" dándome palabras de ayuda pero nada servía, ya era muy tarde y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte haciéndome erizar la piel.

Tendría que volver a recoger mi bolso solo falta que me atacara un demonio y no tuviera mis espadas. Con ese último pensamiento me levanté despacio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me dirigiría hacia el pozo donde había dejado mi bolsa.

Cada paso lo hacia mas lento, mirando mis adoloridos pies por escalar el pozo para salir. Me sentía muy cansada cundo llegue agarre mi bolso y me dirigí a donde tendría que estar la aldea.

Antes de llegar una gran nube de humo cubrió el camino no podía ver nada, era un olor espantoso. Cada paso que daba era mas difícil caminar no podía respirar. Por no poder ver bien el suelo me resbale y caí.

Nose por cuanto tiempo solo sentía los golpes mientras iba cayendo sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo dolía mis manos y mis piernas todo se veía borroso solo sabia q el humo ya no estaba, podía respirar mejor hasta que pude ver claramente había caído por una colina, mirando mis manos todas sucias y raspadas por los golpes levante la mirada y lo vi era la aldea estaba siendo quemada por bandidos, podía escuchar los gritos de las aldeanas pidiendo y suplicando que las soltaran.

Había olor a muerte, trate de levantarme , si llegaban a encontrarme me matarían. Con todas mis fuerzas fui arrastrándome hasta poder llegar a algún arbusto o algún lugar donde ocultarme, clavando mis uñas en la tierra trataba de moverme.

Sentí que me iban arrastrando por el piso, ya estaba perdida, me habían encontrado. Por lo poco que pude ver era un hombre era alto y al parecer muy fuerte llevaba una espada en su obi

-por favor suéltame…- nose por cuanto tiempo grite y suplique, no podría hacer nada, trate de arañarle las manos pero no me soltó ya no podía hacer nada su bolso con su ropa lo había perdido pero eso ya no importaba. Sentí que me levantaban del suelo, me llevo como un costal en su hombro. Por lo menos ya no sentía tanto dolor.

Hasta que sentí que era tirada dentro de una carreta con mas jóvenes, era horrible tenían marcas de golpes y cortadas en sus caras.

-ya están todas puedes irte- dijo un hombre.

Sentí como la carreta se iba moviendo, ahora si tendría graves problemas…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero que les guste dentro de unas horas voy a subir otro cap

estuve pensando en subir dibujos de cada cap y lo publicaria en mi fb quieren?

Sayonara!


	3. Salvación

Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko

Bueno perdonen por ese cap tan corto xd , me dolían mucho las manos y tenia que terminar algunos trabajos perdónenme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas atrás del pasado

Capitulo: Salvación

Hasta que sentí que era tirada dentro de una carreta con mas jóvenes, era horrible tenían marcas de golpes y cortadas en sus caras.

-ya están todas puedes irte- dijo un hombre.

Sentí como la carreta se iba moviendo, ahora si tendría graves problemas…..

No podía ver nada. El dolor de mi cuerpo no era tan fuerte como antes, algo a mi favor éramos como 12 chicas dentro de la carreta algunas llorando, otras mirando algún punto de la carreta pensando supondría otras no entendían que había pasado.

Había una niña de unos 4 años se parecía mucho a Rin, podía sentir sus susurros preguntando por su madre. Tenia una gran opresión en el pecho todo cambio de un segundo para otro.

Nadie iba a rescatarla no sabia porque el pozo la había llevado a otra época, nadie sabría que ella no estaba.

Pero no todo era igual, ella ya no era la chica indefensa que fue. Me fui sentando lentamente no el dolor había disminuido, no podían ver nada pero por lo menos tenia algunas de sus armas guardadas dentro de su kimono, algo mejor aun? Su traje de exterminadora ni siquiera se notaba ni ninguna de sus armas.

La carreta había parado súbitamente todas nos habíamos caído para un extremo. Agarre a la niña antes de que pudiera golpearse, ella solo sonrió con una expresión triste y melancólica.

-me llamo kagome, cual es tu nombre pequeña?- con una suave sonrisa le hablo la joven

-mi nombre es Shiro kagome-sama- le contesto la niña

-cuantos años tienes?- tratando de mantener una conversación estable sin silencios

-tengo cin...- la niña se abrazo a mi cuerpo, alguien había abierto el toldo de la carreta. Agarrando uno de mis cuchillos preparándome para una pelea si era necesario

Era un taiyoukai, alto con ojos verdes y pelo marrón oscuro tenia una armadura plateada con la insignia del ejército del oeste

El joven hablo - Por favor no se asusten vinimos a rescatarlas- dijo suavemente - Somos la defensa del ejército del Oeste sus captores ya están siendo arrestados por favor no tengan miedo ya paso todo - las aldeanas soltaron un suspiro de alivio por lo recién dicho del joven.

Cada una fue bajando hasta que quedamos ultimas ayude a Shiro a bajar ya que era tan pequeña, era una niña de aspecto tierno y amoroso. No había soltado mi cuchillo por cualquier situación que se presentara.

Estábamos en el bosque, tratando de ver fijamente si podría reconocer donde estábamos pero no pude identificarlo.

Habían muchos soldados pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era que todos ellos eran taiyoukai.

Cada uno tenia la misma armadura que el joven que nos había hablado cuando se calmo mas la situación, un hombre que transmitía esperanza y sabiduría nos hablo tanto a nosotras como los bandidos.

-por estar en los dominios del gran general perro Inu no taisho rey de las tierras del oeste, serán ejecutados a la misma hora en el mismo lugar en donde fueron detenidos- dada esa orden unos soldados se llevaron a los hombres lejos de nosotras.

-seguido así, las victimas serán llevadas al castillo del señor para su propia protección y devueltas a sus hogares dándoles una ayuda por los objetos robados- termino de hablar y nos hicieron caminar por un largo camino la pequeña en ningún momento solto mi mano. Al parecer no le tenia miedo a los demonios.

Todo el viaje fue en silencio, dándonos momentos para descansar y tomar agua. Caminamos la mayor parte de la mañana hasta que el la tarde bajando por una colina se podía divisar la parte mas alta del castillo.

Era hermoso estaba rodeado por bosques separándolo por una gran muralla que abría las puertas para la entrada del castillo.

En la entrada habían dos guardias fuera y dos adentro.

Parecía un sueño había un gran jardín con distintos tipos de flores, shiro no podía mas de la impresión que tenia en su carita.

Un grupo de sirvientas taiyoukai gato la esperaban en la entrada del castillo.

La mas grande de ellas hablo primera-les daremos un lugar donde dormir y comer mañana serán llevadas de regreso a sus aldeas - fuimos separadas por grupos

-te sientes bien shiro?- mirando hacia abajo esperando una respuesta

-me siento bien kagome-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven miko tratando de ver hasta donde seguían los campos...

Por un momento deje de respirar, todo se había detenido, solo podía ver ese lugar, mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas fuerte

Era él...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se las dejo picando chicas

Espero que les guste mañana a las 12:00 hs hora de Argentina publico otro más

Alguna falta de ortografía se me habrá escapado y les pido perdón

Dejen comentarios de que armas o como le gustaría que siguiera!

Sayonaraa!!


	4. compañeros

**_los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Mas atrás del Pasado_**

 ** _Capitulo 4: Compañeros_**

.

.

.

.

.

Era el...

La joven miko miro al poderoso taiyoukai

Estaba contemplando un árbol de sakura su largo cabello plateado se movía por la corriente del viento mientras que algunos pétalos caían a su alrededor, tenia un kimono blanco con detalles en rojo, su obi era de color blanco pero en las puntas tenia marcas negras, nunca lo había visto así siempre llevaba su armadura puesta con su estola con sus dos espadas en su cintura. Era la pose de un demonio fuerte y dominante nunca dejaba ver mas que frialdad y mas en el campo de batalla. Siempre diferenció eso de los dos hermanos uno era frío como un hielo sin mostrar sentimientos, mientras que inuyasha demostraba cuando estaba feliz, triste o preocupado. Los dos eran muy diferentes las marcas de su rostro y manos se notaban mucho mas ahora. Ninguna de las aldeanas lo había notado todas ellas se habían ido con las demonias pero ella se quedo ahí mirándolo fijamente. No podía apartar su mirada de esa escena

El taiyoukai al sentirse observado miro hacia donde sentía ese fuerte poder, era una aldeana de las que había escuchado hablar uno de lo soldados de su padre, su olor era exquisito una mezcla perfecta entre miel y canela ese olor lo atraía, sintió a su demonio interior rugir

La miro de arriba abajo era hermosa de tamaño chiquito pero hermosa su pelo se movia lentamente por el viento haciéndole llegar mas su olor tenia puesto un kimono celeste algo sucio pero eso no detenía la atracción que tenia por esa pequeña humana.

"-Marcala-" su demonio estaba inquieto en su interior era una hermosa perra podría tener buenos y fuertes cachorros con ella.

"En que estoy pensando" sentía un fuerte poder venir de ella, estaba a la altura de ser su compañera era hermosa tranquilamente podría competir con otras de su especie.

"-tienes que marcarla esa perra tiene que ser nuestra!-" su demonio estaba inquieto por el olor, su instinto le decía que la marcara que tenia que ser suya.

Tratando de alejarse de ella lo mas que pudo para no tomarla en ese lugar se dirigió adentro del castillo de su padre.

La joven viendo como se iba yendo del lugar después de mirarla y sentir su yuki crecer y ver un suave tono rojo en sus ojos, se había ido no sabia porque pero se sintió rechazada por el demonio.

Sacándose esa idea de la cabeza entro dentro del castillo viendo como Shiro la esperaba con una de las demonias, sonriéndole entraron era mas hermoso por dentro de lo que parecía que seria de fuera los pisos parecían un espejo de lo limpio que estaban, había una gran escalera adornada por unos cuadros de distintos paisajes, subiendo las escaleras las llevaron a un dormitorio donde habían solo dos futones para ella y la pequeña. Era una habitación con mucho espacio tenia un gran ventanal que daba para los jardines con unas cortinas de seda la cual dejaba dejar ver el atardecer, la joven les dio unos kimonos para cambiarse le había mostrado el baño el cual iban a ser atendidas por unas sirvientas cuando la demonia se fue las sirvientas se presentaron, las dos eran muy parecidas entre ellas hasta pensó que quizás fueran hermanas

-mi nombre es kira y ella es kimiko estamos para servirles en lo que necesiten- haciendo una reverencia

-soy kagome y ella es Shiro- contestandole con una sonrisa, las devistieron a las dos y las metieron en la tina de agua caliente era tan relajante por fin su cuerpo podía descansar por los golpes que tenia de su caída. Después de ese relajante baño. Kira se habia llevado a Shiro para cambiarla y vestirla. Después de un rato kimiko la había ayudado a salir de la tina de un segundo a otro la joven había cambiado su cara a una de horror mirando su cuerpo, ella no quería ni verse sabia que por el dolor que tuvo no serian lindas heridas pero trato de sonreírle para que se tranquilizara, después de unos minutos kimiko le dio algo con que secarse, y poder taparse cuando volvieron a la habitación

Kira estaba preparando algunos ungüentos para sus cortadas, pero como sabían que estaba lastimada?

Kagome sentándose en el futon - Cómo sabían que estaba lastimada?-

Kira la miro por unos momentos y volvio a aplastar las hojas - nosotras somos demonias kitsunes el joven sesshomaru nos rescato cuando invadieron nuestro refugio, nosotras venimos del Este. Tenemos un buen olfato pudimos oler tus cortadas por eso traje estos ungüentos para curarte- kagome la miro mientras le explicaba.

Le habían pasado el ungüento por la mayor parte de la espalda, caderas, piernas y brazos. Y la pequeña cortada que tenia en la cara la limpiaron, cuando kimiko termino de vendar sus heridas la dejaron sola para darle algo de privacidad para que se vistiera.

Era un kimono de seda, verde agua con algunos detalles de flores en blanco. Antes de vestirse se acerco al espejo para verse, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas algunos moretones en sus brazos que después desaparecerían. Su rostro tenia algunas ojeras por la falta sueño mañana nadie podría despertarla con ese ultimo pensamiento se dio la vuelta para buscar su ropa y arreglarse.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de seguro era kimiko o kira para ver si estaba bien. Sin taparse teniendo en su mano el obi kimono se giro con una sonrisa para agradecerles por sus atenciones.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro remplazándolo por una cara de asombro acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo.

Su olor había cambiado estaba mezclado con plantas, cada vez que se acercaba mas a la habitación donde contenía a la joven su piel se iba erizando su instinto se enloquecía mas a cada paso que daba quería reclamarla como suya, su olor lo atraía era ella su hembra.

Antes de poder darse cuenta lo que hacia había entrado a la habitación viéndola casi desnuda solo la tapaba el kimono y unas vendas donde tendría cortadas profundas lo supo por el olor a sangre y dolor que había en el aire

Sintió furia en su interior, si esos malditos le habían echo tanto daño los buscaría el mismo y los mataría lentamente haciéndoles sufrir y que se arrepentirán por poner sus ojos en su hembra.

Ella se giro con una hermosa sonrisa, su corazón latió mas fuerte era hermosa digna de ser su compañera, "su demonio rugió por tan afecto dado por su futura hembra deseándola mas" pero su sonrisa se borro al verlo y fue reemplazado por un sonrojo. Sintió su polla arder dentro de sus pantalones, cuando reacciono la joven trato de taparse lo mas que podía

El taiyoukai se había acercado a tanta velocidad que la hizo temblar agarrándola de sus muñecas haciéndola soltar el obi. Arrinconándola contra la pared, el era enorme comparado con ella, solo le llegaba hasta el pecho. Kagome no podía hablar de la impresión que tenia nunca pensó que fuera sesshomaru el que había entrado, cuando trate de moverme el me gruño, "no puedo moverme"

Su olor se hacia mas fuerte lo enloquecía la quería a ella, era la indicada. Quería marcarla y que todos los machos supieran que era suya nadie mas que el podría tocarla, la quería tendría que ser suya.

Podría cuidarla convencerla que se quedara a su lado la cuidaría y la mantendría a salvo.

La joven tenia miedo no quería moverse la mataría en un instante con sus garras seria muy fácil para el, el la miraba fijamente con sus ojos enrojecidos eso no era nada bueno.

El se había agachado un poco para poder estar mas cerca de su rostro, empezó a olerla hasta llegar a su pelo donde se había quedado unos minutos fue bajando poco a poco quedándose en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración era agitada.

Su lengua acariciaba su cuello haciéndola sentir en el mismo cielo era un poco áspera pero eso no le molestaba si no que le gustaba mas.

El volvió a gruñir haciéndole sentir sus afilados colmillos en la piel de su cuello, sentía algo apretándole en el vientre bajo su mirada y vio un gran bulto dentro de su pantalón. Kagome suspiro hasta que sintió la mano de su captor en su cadera acercándola mas a el, no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera pegado al suyo, gruñía levemente diciendo algunas cosas que no podía llegar a entender.

La acostó en la cama, podía verlo bien sus ojos eran rojo como el fuego mirándola con deseo, su aspecto no le daba miedo sino la hacia sentir deseo por el demonio

Cada parte de su cuerpo lo deseaba a el también, se sentía atraída por ese macho que se encontraba frente de ella.

El olio el deseo de la hembra gruñendo suavemente mirándola con una sonrisa arrodillándose para abrirle las piernas lentamente dando un fuerte gruñido, ella gimió por su contacto sus garras le erizaron la piel su mano fue subiendo por su muslo hasta llegar a su cadera sintiendo al demonio encima de ella, hizo un poco de presión para que ella abriera mas las piernas para el, gruño para que su perra le obedeciera sintiéndose mas cómodo, se inclino hasta ella para volver a oler el aroma de su cuello, lo volvía loco

Su demonio gritaba para que la tomara en ese mismo momento que era su oportunidad de montarla, quería hacerlo despacio las hembras humanas eran muy frágiles tenia miedo de hacerle daño a su compañera , su mejilla rozó la de ella apartando un poco su rostro vio con mejor claridad sus rasgos finos unos ojos color chocolate una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda , unos carnosos labios. La hembra mojo sus labios con su lengua, el demonio gruño por tal acto y la beso. Fue lento pero posesivo cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeció, el agarro con su mano libre su nuca para profundizar el beso, la miko gimió sintiendo su lengua entrar en su cavidad explorando cada parte de su boca .

Se separaron por la falta del aire los cabellos plateados caían alrededor de su rostro mirándola fijamente no sentía miedo si el quisiera matarla ya lo habría echo. No era el frío taiyoukai que había conocido el le sonrió por su sonrojo.

La puerta se había abierto violentamente casi haciéndola añicos un grupo de taiyoukai había entrando a la habitación dejando pasar a un demonio que era muy parecido a sesshomaru. El recién nombrado tenia los ojos rojos como una fiera, dio un fuerte gruñido para que no se acercaran los demonios se quedaron en sus posiciones. El demonio miro con enfado a sesshomaru viéndola a ella dándole una mirada de preocupación.

\- Sesshomaru suéltala - su voz era fuerte y directa - ella no es de los nuestros, tu odias a los humanos - diciendo esto el joven encima de ella gruño mas fuerte mostrando sus colmillos.

-MIA- gruño tan fuerte que los demonios retrocedieron unos pasos pero no el que estaba en el medio

\- Hijo tienes que controlarte, ella es humana, es pequeña y frágil- trato de convencerlo

Sesshomaru empezó a gruñir cada vez mas fuerte. Sintiendo como su yuki iba creciendo, no la lastimó con sus garras sino la agarro mas fuerte de su cadera sujetándola contra el para que no los separaran.

Los demonios sacaron sus armas apuntándoles, tenia miedo no por ella si no por el iban a lastimarlo, ella no iba a permitir tales cosas.

Tratando de calmarlo le acaricio el rostro donde se encontraban sus marcas, el la miro fijamente sintiendo un escalofrío por su mirada le dio un suave beso en su mejilla cerca de sus labios pareció calmarse un poco mas, el se levanto de encima de ella dándole su toalla para que se tapara. Dándose vuelta para enfrentar a los otros machos de la habitación, haciéndole frente por primera vez a su padre dándole la espalda a su hembra no iba a dejar que la tocaran para llevársela.

La joven miko temiendo por la seguridad del demonio, se había sentado en el futon totalmente cubierta por el kimono, junto sus manos en su pecho haciendo una oración ella empezó a brillar con un destello rosa y blanco, sus rezos hicieron que el demonio bajara el poder de su yuki hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Todos los presentes la miraron asustados por la demostración de su poder y por la vida de el joven príncipe, ella les sonrió.

\- El estará bien solo puse a dormir su yuki interno - los demonios no dejaron de mirarla sorprendidos por aquella demostración de poder. Ella era un miko, Toga no había dejado de mirarla no solo había calmado a su hijo si no, lo había dormido sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño, ellos tardarían un buen tiempo hasta poder calmarlo esa mujer era diferente a todas las otras. No estaba ni llorando ni gritando del miedo sino que estaba dándole una sonrisa a sus hombres. Por la reacción de su hijo la había elegido como su compañera, y se sentía orgulloso por él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _espero que les alla gustado_**

 ** _me encantan sus comentarios!_**

 ** _gracias por leer mi historia_**

 ** _sayonaraaa!!_**


	5. AVISO

AVISO:

En el dia de ayer una de mis lectoras me aviso de una copia de este fanfic.

el cual en la parte superior habia una aclaracion el cual yo permitia su copia

Lo que es totalmente falso, yo nunca di mi consentimiento en su copia.

Este tipo de cosas las odio.

Y mas que nada la mentira.

Esta historia va a ser borrada, quizas en un tiempo vuelva a retomarla

para las personas que les interese saber mas vayan a mi perfil

Les pido disculpas, pero esta es la mejor opcion que tengo en este momento

 **Aclaro : la historia sigue en pie! solo que voy a borrarla por un tiempo y la retomare quizas la prox semana con 6 capitulos en un solo dia** **Besos y saludos!** **no dare el nombre de la persona.** **para que no sea agredida ya que no me gusta la agrecion** **saludos!** **shura**


End file.
